Teach An Old God New Tricks
by BriPayne
Summary: Just after the 2nd Titan War, Hermes finds comfort with Lily Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, full sister of Perseus Jackson. Hermes and Lily find something else, they find love. What will happen once people figure out that Hermes and Lily are something more than friends? Will an old enemy seek to ruin their newly found relationship?
1. Prologue

**Title** – Teach an old god new tricks

**Author - **_BriCastellan_

**Main Couple/Pairing** – Hermes/OC Sister of Percy

**Mentioned Couples** – Percy/Annabeth, Katie/Travis,

**Rating** – Teen + for minor romantic sessions

**Summary** – Just after the 2nd Titan War, Hermes finds comfort with Lily Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, full sister of Perseus Jackson. Hermes and Lily find something else, they find love. What will happen once people figure out that Hermes and Lily are something more than friends? Will an old enemy seek to ruin their newly found relationship?

* * *

**Prologue**

Lily Jackson is the full-blooded sister of Perseus Jackson, the Savior of Olympus. Of course Lily had helped him, but she didn't want that title. Lily's 15 years old, a year younger then Percy. She was separated from her mother, Sally Jackson, when she was only a week old. Poseidon thought it would be best for them, and in the end, Percy and Lily agreed. It would have been too strong of a scent to hide from any monster.

Their reunion happened right before Percy and his friend left on the quest to save Artemis. Percy was ecstatic about finding out about that he had a little sister. He claimed that he was lonely and they spent the whole night catching up and playing a messed up game of Monopoly that was missing most of the cards.

They have gotten extremely close, and they rarely fought. Some other people she loved hanging out included, Annabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Travis and Connor Stoll (She hung out with them too long, they've corrupted her into a pranking machine), and Brianna Gallagher.

Brianna was a daughter of Hecate, Lily and Brianna were best friends since the beginning. Beginning meaning they were in the same foster home for all their life. Brianna was the only person Lily could trust (Other than her brother) and confide secrets with. They were best friends at camp, and everyone knew it.

Even though the fact that Kronos took over Luke Castellan's body, who she barely knew, just knew from seeing Percy battle in combat together, and was tried to take over Olympus, she still stayed as positive as possible for the sake of other people.

The war was long; they suffered major losses on both sides. Olympus was barely standing, but alas, they have won. It started to go positively after Kronos disappeared and the Olympians (Including Hades, Nico, Hestia, Tyson and other Cyclopes') had their council meetings, and didn't even vote to kill them, but to reward them for being heroes.

Annabeth became architect of Olympus, Thalia got full hunting ranks. Then it got to Percy. Percy declined immortality but made the Olympians promise to claim their children and a bunch of other stuff, Lily was super proud of him. He truly was a hero.

Lily, however, also got asked if she wanted immortality. She refused just like Percy and said that she still wants to live her life and that she couldn't bear to see her best friends, mother, and newly step-father, Paul, to die, even if it was by old age. The Olympians were shocked, but Lily didn't really care. It was her opinion. The council dismissed and Lily left in a cheerful attitude.

She never would have guessed that her life was about to change very quickly...

* * *

**Author's Note!**

**This is my first story so I hope somebody likes it. Review and tell me what you think? Speedy updates likely!**


	2. Comfort

**Title – **Teach An Old God New Tricks

**Author** – _BriCastellan_

**Main Couple/Pairing – **Hermes/OC Sister of Percy

**Mentioned Couples – **Percy/Annabeth, Katie/Travis

**Rating – **Teen+ for minor romantic sessions

**Summary **- Just after the 2nd Titan War, Hermes finds comfort with Lily Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, full sister of Perseus Jackson. Hermes and Lily find something else, they find love. What will happen once people figure out that Hermes and Lily are something more than friends? Will an old enemy seek to ruin their newly found relationship?

* * *

**Chapter One – Comfort**

Lily POV

Annabeth, Percy, and I were finally on our way out of Olympus after hours of listening to "Thank you's" and "Congratulation's" from other minor and some Olympian gods and goddesses. Just when we got to the elevator, I noticed Hermes staring into a fountain in a side courtyard. Alone. He must have been watching an Iris-Message or something.

I felt horrible. After all, it was me and Percy who gave Luke the blade, so it was sort of our fault he was angry. Or sad? I needed to go cheer him up. It's the least I can do.

"You guys go, I'll catch up later. I wanna check something…" I say, still staring at Hermes.

Percy looked at where I was staring and caught on, "See you later, Lilz. Stay safe." and he took Annabeth's hand then jogged up to the elevator.

I walked over to him, debating how to start a conversation. Hermes still hasn't noticed me, or if he did, he hasn't acknowledged me. I glance over at the Iris-Message which is going so fast it made me feel dizzy. I could tell it was images and news stories of the damage we and the Typhon made in Manhattan.

"Amazing," Hermes murmured. He turned towards me with a slight smile. "Three thousand years, and I will never get over the power of the Mist . . . and mortal ignorance."

"Oh gee thanks." I say sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, "Oh, not you. Although, I suppose I should wonder, turning down immortality."

I frowned. "It was the right choice."

Hermes looked at me and I saw in his eyes…Sadness? He returned his gaze back to the Iris-Message quickly though. "Look at them. They've already decided the Typhon was a freak series of storms. Don't I wish. They haven't figured out how all the statues in Lower Manhattan got removed from their pedestals and hacked to pieces. They keep showing a shot of Susan B. Anthony strangling Frederick Douglass. But I imagine they'll even come up with a logical explanation for that."

I laughed, but quickly stopped when I thought of all the damage we must have done to the city. "How bad is the city?" I shift my feet awkwardly, waiting for an answer.

He just shrugged. "Surprisingly, not too bad. The mortals are shaken, of course. But this is New York. I've never seen such a resilient bunch of humans. I imagine they'll be back to normal in a few weeks; and of course I'll be helping."

I raised an eyebrow, "You?"

"I'm the messenger of the gods. It's my job to monitor what mortals are saying, and if necessary, help them make sense of what's happened. I'll reassure them. Trust me; they'll put this down to a freak earthquake or a solar flare. Anything but the truth."

He sounded bitter. George and Martha curled around his caduceus, but they were silent. It made me think that Hermes was _really _really angry. I probably should've stayed quiet, but I felt the need and urge to help and comfort him. "I owe you an apology…"

Hermes looked at me cautiously, "And why is that?"

"I thought you were a bad father," I admitted. "I thought you abandoned Luke because you knew his future and didn't do anything to stop it."

"I _did_ know his future, Lily," Hermes said miserably.

I automatically laced our hands together to comfort him and it sent tingles up my arm. It was a nice feeling. Warm. Comfortable. I never wanted to let go. I blushed when I realized that he's a _god_, I shouldn't be doing this. But when I tried to let go, Hermes just held my hand tighter.

I bit my lip, hoping that I wasn't blushing as much as I thought I was. Deciding to break the awkward silence, I said, "But you knew more than just the bad stuff – that he'd turn evil. You understood what he'd do in the end; You knew he would make the right choice. But you couldn't tell him, could you?"

Hermes continued staring at the fountain. "No one can tamper with fate, Lily, not even a god. If I had warned him what was to come, or tried to influence his choices, I would've made things worse. Staying silent, staying away from him . . . That was the hardest thing I've ever done."

I squeezed his hand sympathetically, "You had to let him find his own path," I said, "and play his part in saving Olympus."

He sighed and stared at our hands. "I should not have gotten mad at Annabeth. When Luke visited her in San Francisco . . . well, I knew she would have a role to play in his fate. I foresaw that much. I thought perhaps she could do what I could not and save him. When she refused to go with him, I could barely contain my rage. I should have known batter. I was really angry with myself. Once you see her, tell her I said sorry, will ya?"

I nodded and said, "I will but, Hermes." I paused, trying to think of a right way to say it, "Annabeth did save him. Luke died a hero. He sacrificed himself to kill Kronos."

"I appreciate your words, Lily. But Kronos isn't dead. You can't kill a Titan."

"Then –"

"I don't know," He frowned. "None of us do. Blown to dust. Scattered to the wind. With luck, he's spread so thin that he'll never be able to form a consciousness again, much less a body. But don't mistake him for dead, Lily."

My stomach did a queasy somersault. "What about the other Titans?"

"In hiding," Hermes said. "Prometheus sent Zeus a message with a bunch of excuses for supporting Kronos. 'I was just trying to minimize the damage,' blah, blah. He'll keep his head low for a few centuries if he's smart. Krios had fled, and Mount Othrys has crumbled to ruins. Oceanus slipped back into the deep ocean when it was clear that Kronos has lost. Meanwhile, my son Luke is dead. He died believing I didn't care about him. I will never forgive myself."

He slashed his caduceus through the mist. The Iris-picture disappeared.

"A long time ago," I started, "you told me the hardest thing about being a god was not being able to help your children. You also told me that you can't give up on your family. No matter how tempting they make it."

"And now you know I'm a hypocrite?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, no! You were right! Luke loved you. At the end, he realized his fate. I think he realized why you couldn't help him. He remembered what was important."

"Too late for him and me." Hermes looked out at the courtyard.

I sighed when I realized he was looking anywhere but me. I moved his face back to me softly by using my free hand.

"You have other children. Honor Luke by recognizing them. All gods can do that."

He frowned, "They'll try Lily. Oh, we'll all try to keep our promise. And maybe for a while things will get better. But we gods have never been good at keeping oaths. You, Thalia, and Percy were born because of a broken promise, eh? Eventually, we'll become forgetful. We always do."

I smiled softly, "You can change."

Hermes laughed. "After three thousand years, you think the gods can change their nature?"

"Yeah," I said with a light smirk, "I do."

He looked surprised by that. "You think . . . Luke actually loved me? After all that happened?"

"I'm positive, Hermes. Besides, how could someone _not _love you?" I mentally slapped myself. How did that last part slip out of my mouth? I quickly let go of his hand and started to walk towards the elevator, trying to escape the embarrassment.

I was completely shocked when I felt arms snake around my waist and gave me a backwards hug. I twisted around and saw Hermes, grinning. I blushed and he said, "Thanks Lily, for making me feel better."

"…Anytime Hermes." I manage to stay, feeling my heart beat in my chest, still in Hermes embrace. He smelled outdoorsy, like pine and other fresh wood. It smelled perfect. Unique.

"Hey, Lily? I'll give you a list of my children. There's a boy in Wisconsin. Two girls in Los Angeles. And a few others. Will you see that they get to camp?"

"I promise," I said smiling, proud of him, "And I won't forget."

George and Martha twirled around the caduceus; I figured that they must be trying to smile, even if they were snakes.

"Lillian Jackson," Hermes said, "you might just teach us a thing or two." He stopped hugging me and I sort of felt sad, I wanted him to hug me again. I shrugged off that feeling though.

"Who says you can't teach an old god new tricks?" I jogged over to the elevator once I said that and called out from the elevator, "I'll be waiting for that list Hermes. And when you come, I'll have a few rats for George and Martha." And with that being said, I left for the mortal world with a smirk on my face.

* * *

**AN – Thanks so much for those who subscribed! **

**Review maybe? I have virtual cookies for those who do ;)**


	3. Wondering

**Title –**Teach An Old God New Tricks

**Author** – _BriCastellan_

**Main Couple/Pairing –**Hermes/OC Sister of Percy

**Mentioned Couples –**Percy/Annabeth, Katie/Travis

**Rating –**Teen+ for minor romantic sessions

**Summary**- Just after the 2nd Titan War, Hermes finds comfort with Lily Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, full sister of Perseus Jackson. Hermes and Lily find something else, they find love. What will happen once people figure out that Hermes and Lily are something more than friends? Will an old enemy seek to ruin their newly found relationship?

* * *

**Chapter Two – Wondering**

Lily's POV (Morning after returning)

"Lily hurry! We only have 10 minutes to get the cabin acceptable!" Percy yelled after slipping on a bunch of dirty clothes on the floor.

"What do you think I'm doing, Smart one?" I replied, scrambling to stuff the dirty clothes in a drawer, "Why didn't you remind me earlier, anyways Perce?"

"…I forgot." Percy murmured from the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes and made both the beds. He soon came out, took the broom, and swept the floor just as someone knocked on the door.

"Percy! Lily! Time for cabin inspection!" Annabeth yelled from outside the door. She couldn't get in though because I had locked it earlier.

Percy put the broom in a closet and we both sat down on our beds, clearly exhausted, as Annabeth nearly broke open our cabin door.

"You two forgot didn't you?" Annabeth asked, also out of breath.

"Kind of…"

"Sort of…"

"But I told you yesterday, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth remarked and sighed as she slapped him softly on the back of the head.

"…So what score do we get, Annie?" I asked giving her puppy dog eyes.

She frowned and looked around the room, checking the bathroom, and our beds. "About an 8 out of 10. You guys are fast cleaners. But don't think that I didn't see that you stuffed all the dirty clothes in your drawers, Lily."

I groaned, "What gave it away?"

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that a sleeve is hanging out of it."

I looked over and sure enough, it was. "Oh well. 80% isn't a failure. Anyways, Percy, you're going to Mom's over the school year, right?"

He nodded, "Why? Aren't you?"

I shook my head, "Chiron asked me to stay, he thinks we'll have more campers, thanks to you, and he wants me to help him teach sword fighting. Have fun in Chemistry."

Percy stuck his tongue out and Annabeth rolled her eyes and said, "Anyhow, I need to go and inspect the Demeter cabin, See you two."

Percy ran over and kissed her cheek, "See you, Wise girl." Annabeth blushed, avoiding eye contact with me as I made fake gagging noises.

"Get a room, you two!" I said and threw a pillow playfully at them.

"I'm leaving!" Percy said, throwing his hands up in surrender and grabbed a towel. "I'm swimming, see you two."

Annabeth waved goodbye to me and left.

I sighed and flopped down on the bed. _What did Hermes think of what happened last night? Did he feel those tingles too? Or is this just my imagination?_ I groaned before going to the Arena, the only place where I could think things through.

* * *

Hermes POV

"All of you have been gathered here again for another council meeting to discuss the damage done to Olympus and what to punish the Titan's and Minor Gods that decided to join Kronos' army with." Zeus spoke, in his proud voice.

Great. Another exciting council meeting. Sense the sarcasm? All the gods started chattering but my mind drifted to what happened last night with Lily. _Poseidon's_ daughter. The one God I certainly didn't need to piss off.

Why was _I_ feeling this way towards her? We rarely talked to each other. But last night changed my whole view on her. She was _very_ pretty, with Sea Green eyes, brown wavy hair that he heard came from her mortal mother, and totally kissable lips…

"Hermes! Answer me." Zeus interrupted his thoughts.

"What? Yes?" I replied with, wondering what the question even was, straightening up in my throne.

Athena rolled her eyes, "Can you tell us exactly what Proclamation 36 reads?"

I nodded, embarrassed, and pulled out the book, reading it out loud.

"Thank you, Hermes." Hera said before arguing about gods knows what.

I looked around only to see Aphrodite eyeing me curiously before she squealed excitedly and everyone looked at her.

"What is it Aphrodite?" Artermis asked before burying her head in her hands.

I blushed and averted my eyes to the book on my lap, praying for her not to say anything. That is, if she knows about what I _was _thinking.

"…Nothing…" She replied with before steering the conversation back to what they were talking about before.

Oh gods. What if she knew?

_What if she planned it?_

About an hour later the meeting adjourned and tried to move quickly out of the throne room so Aphrodite doesn't bother me. Believe me; it's hard to hide from a crazy love Goddess.

"Hah! I got you!" Aphrodite said after following me as I dodged in and out of courtyards, trying to lose her. She giggled, "Follow mee!" and pulled me to her palace on Olympus.

Apollo threw me a curious look from where he was sitting. _Oh this is fantastic_. I'm being kidnapped by Aphrodite and Apollo is probably thinking me and her are having a 'thing' going on.

I felt myself being thrown on a couch and saw Aphrodite sitting across from me.

"Who is she?" Aphrodite giggled, bouncing up and down with excitement.

* * *

**AN: Teehee. Here's a cliff hanger. It's not an impressive one but it might leave you wondering. Maybe.**

**Anyhow, please review and continue subscribing/favoriting and I'll try my best to keep updating!**


	4. Advice

**Title –**Teach An Old God New Tricks

**Author** – _BriCastellan_

**Main Couple/Pairing – **Hermes/OC Sister of Percy

**Mentioned Couples – **Percy/Annabeth, Katie/Travis

**Rating – **Teen+ for minor romantic sessions

**Summary **– Just after the 2nd Titan War, Hermes finds comfort with Lily Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, full sister of Perseus Jackson. Hermes and Lily find something else, they find love. What will happen once people figure out that Hermes and Lily are something more than friends? Will an old enemy seek to ruin their newly found relationship?

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Advice**

Hermes P.O.V**  
**

I felt myself being thrown on a couch and saw Aphrodite sitting across from me.

"Who is she?" Aphrodite giggled, bouncing up and down with excitement.

I shifted uncomfortably. "I don't understand. Who's who, Aphrodite?" I replied trying to play dumb.

"The girl you must have been thinking about!" She giggled and continued, "I saw the look in your eye at the meeting. Besides, Hermes, hun, you always pay attention during council meetings. It was abnormal for you to be looking off in space. So I repeat, who is she?"

"She's..er…a girl." I said, wondering if I should even tell her who. I don't think I will. One, because it'll make her frustrated, Two, because she'll spread it around Olympus and even to Camp Half-Blood before I can stop her, Three, because she'll try to do something with me and Lily that might make her uncomfortable. I realized that I only want what's best for her.

She sighed, "Hmm. Let me guess. Is she a goddess?"

_She's cute enough to be one_, I thought. "No."

Aphrodite raised an eyebrow, "Is she a mortal?"

"Yeah…"

"A demigod?"

"Perhaps."

She squealed again, "Whose god or goddess is her parent?"

"Not telling you." I replied, because if I did tell her, it wouldn't be that hard to pick out who I'm crushing on.

"Please please please please please please ple-"

"No. Not telling." I stated firmly.

She groaned. "I'll find out myself then."

"Have fun with that." I started to get up before she pushed me back down. Jeez, can't she see I'm not budging?

"You should invite her to the ball that's happening in a week. Demigods are invited. Celebrating the victory over Kronos, you know? It _is _a formal event though, so there will be dresses and suits."

Oh yeah. The ball. I mentally slapped myself for forgetting about it.

…Maybe I should bring her. Will she say yes? Of course she will Hermes…you're a chick magnet. So far, trying to reassure myself wasn't working out so well.

"…Maybe." I replied and got up.

"Good luck, Hermes." Aphrodite smiled sweetly, "And I will figure out who she is."

I rolled my eyes and left.

* * *

I was strolling around a vast garden that's outside of my personal palace. There were daisies, roses, and gods know what else in there. It was a good thinking place, and right now, that's all I really needed. It's too bad that Martha and George kept talking to ruin the comfortable silence.

_I think you should ask her, Hermes_. Martha said.

_Just bring her some rats. Everybody loves rats. _George said.

_Don't listen to George, Hermes. He knows nothing about girls. _Martha replied.

_And what do you know about girls, Martha?_

_Just get her some flowers, Hermes, and ask her. _Martha suggested.

Hermes just groaned and put them on vibrate. Bring her some flowers? Will that old trick still work? Maybe he should just get the courage to go and strut over to her and ask her to go to the ball with him. He felt his phone keep vibrating and he figured they must be trying to talk to him, but he was zoning out into space again.

About an hour later, 5 o'clock P.M in New York, he decided just to get her some flowers and go ask her. He kept his phone on vibrate, picked some flowers, put on more casual clothes, and teleported to Camp Half-Blood where Lily was.

* * *

**AN: Thank you all so much for the favoriting and subscribing! It's really making me want to write faster! I might update again in about 3-4 hours if I can find the time too. And also, thanks ****Emthereble for giving me my first review! Keep reviewing and subscribing/favoriting and I'll update quicker!**


	5. Paranoid

**Title –**Teach An Old God New Tricks

**Author** – _BriCastellan_

**Main Couple/Pairing –**Hermes/OC Sister of Percy

**Mentioned Couples –**Percy/Annabeth, Katie/Travis

**Rating –**Teen+ for minor romantic sessions

**Summary**– Just after the 2nd Titan War, Hermes finds comfort with Lily Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, full sister of Perseus Jackson. Hermes and Lily find something else, they find love. What will happen once people figure out that Hermes and Lily are something more than friends? Will an old enemy seek to ruin their newly found relationship?

* * *

Chapter 4 – Paranoid

Lily's P.O.V (4:00P.M)

I was on my way to the Arena when I saw the Stolls hiding behind a bush, looking at the Athena cabin. I smirked and silently walked up behind them. "Boo."

They both jumped and I fell to the ground laughing hysterically, "You two should've seen your faces!"

Connor groaned and said, "I'll get you back Jackson. Now hush or move away, you're going to give away our location."

"What have you guys done this ti-" I was interrupted with terrified screaming.

"AHHH! SP-SPIDERS!" I heard someone screech.

Travis grinned and laid down with his hands crossed beneath his head, "Mmm. The sounds of being pranked. I love it."

I rolled my eyes. But then I thought of something, "Hey Connor? Travis? Can you two do me a big big big favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"_And_ what we get out of it."

I gave them puppy dog eyes, "I need some rats and I need them before dinner," I checked my watch, "Which is in one and a half hours. The payout for you guys is 8 drachma. Please Please Please Pleasee!"

Connor and Travis exchanged looks and nodded. "A couple of rats coming right up." Before running off, most likely to the mortal world.

I smiled, knowing that now when or if Hermes comes to give me that list of kids that I can complete my promise to George and Martha about bringing them rats.

I continued my trek to the Arena before Will Solace stopped me.

"Hey Lily? I dunno if you know this but, Brianna, your friend, is in the infirmary. She broke two ribs when she fell off the climbing wall. I thought I should tell you." He said.

"Oh my gods! Is she okay?" I questioned quickly.

"She'll be fine, sore, but fine."

I raced off to the infirmary without replying to Will. However, when I got there, my path was blocked by Mr. D.

"Where do you think you're going, Leslie?" Mr. D asked tiredly.

"Going to see my best friend." I glared at him. You see, Mr. D and I don't get along well. He annoys me so I annoy him back with my lack of filter to my words, even with gods. It was a mutual hate at least.

"Mr. D, allow her to see her friend." Chiron came to the rescue.

I gave Chiron a thankful glance before sliding in to see my best friend. My smile soon faded off my face when I saw Brianna, daughter of Hecate, looking like she just lost 10 rounds to a Hydra.

"You look horrible, Bri!" I exclaimed.

"Oh jee, thanks Lily." Bri replied, making me instantly feel bad.

"I'm sorry. " There was an awkward silence. "Are you okay? I mean that must have been a horrible fall considering you broke 2 ribs. Are you in any pain? Should I get a healer?"

Bri smiled faintly, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Will healed me up with ambrosia and told me I should be completely better in the morning."

I smirked and decided to tease her, "Ooooh. Will and Bri sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes Bri with a baby carriage."

She punched me really hard in the arm. "I don't even like him."

"Your red cheeks tell me something different." I said, still giggling even though my arm was in pain.

"Psh. I bet you have a crush too. Don't you Lily?"

_Hermes_, my mind instantly thought but I pushed it out. "No I don't."

* * *

Hermes P.O.V

When I got to Camp Half-Blood, I frowned. I didn't sense her at her cabin. Being the god of travelers, I could usually tell where people were so I tried again.

The infirmary?

I felt myself have a godly panic attack. Why is she in there? Is she okay? Is Lily hurt? I made the flowers disappear and I made myself invisible so when I go running to the infirmary people don't start bowing and asking questions.

When I got to the infirmary I let out a sigh of relief. Lily wasn't hurt, it was her friend.

Brittany? Beatrice? No. Brianna! That's it! That daughter of Hecate.

They were laughing and I found myself staring at Lily for a long time. I shook myself out of it. _You're practically stalking her. What are you even doing, Hermes? _I thought to myself. I looked at my watch; it was already 5:25! They would be having dinner soon. I groaned inwardly and left to take refuge to the woods. I decided in my mind that I would wait until after they finished the campfire to ask her to the ball.

* * *

Lily's P.O.V

"Lillllllly. Why were you so late to dinner? You're never late to dinner."

I slapped him upside the head. Hard. "You're the one who's never late to dinner, Perce."

Percy clutched his head, "Ouch. Hurtful! Are you even going to answer me? Where were you?"

I walked over to the fire and gave Poseidon the best piece of turkey and the crispiest roll. "I was lip-locking someone by Zeus's fist. I think he was a son of Ares." I said, acting completely serious.

We both sat down back at our table. "You _what?_" He said, clearly not sensing the fact I was joking.

"I was kidding," I rolled my eyes, "Your so naive. Brianna's in the infirmary. She fell off the climbing wall and broke a couple ribs. Will fixed her up, she should be okay."

He gave me a little shove, "Gods, is it that bad that I worry about my little sister?"

"I'm not that little."

"You're a year younger than me; therefore, I can call you my little sister."

"Gods. We sound like Apollo and Artemis." Thunder crackled in the sky.

"Sorry!" I added and the thunder calmed down.

Percy was laughing hysterically at the fact that I just compared us to them, amused by the idea.

Someone tapped on my shoulder and I looked around.

"Your rats, Princess." The twins said at the same time.

I took the box and pulled out a bag that had all the drachma's in it and threw it at them. "Thanks guys."

"No problem'o." They ran over to the Hermes table.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Rats?"

I smirked, "Don't ask."

We ate the rest of our dinner, occasionally having conversations about what we did today and what we're going to do tomorrow.

"Lily? You're going to the camp fire right?" Percy asked.

"Nah. I'm too tired. Just go without me." As I yawn and stretch.

He raised an eyebrow again but didn't question me before running off to the campfire.

* * *

Hermes P.O.V

Here she comes. I peered from behind a tree.

When she passed by I quickly picked her up bridal style and ran off to a secluded area.

"LET ME GO! SOMEONE HELP!" She struggled and screamed so I covered her mouth. Maybe I should have thought this through better… What if someone heard her? I frowned and automatically made everyone who might of heard make them forget, using my best friend the mist. Can't have people think one of the Savior of Olympus' got kidnapped.

I carefully set her down on her feet once far into the forest.

That was a bad idea.

Before I even blinked I was kicked where the sun don't shine and slammed on my back.

* * *

**AN: Have no fear! There is a double update!**


	6. Question

**Title –**Teach An Old God New Tricks

**Author** – _BriCastellan_

**Main Couple/Pairing –**Hermes/OC Sister of Percy

**Mentioned Couples –**Percy/Annabeth, Katie/Travis

**Rating –**Teen+ for minor romantic sessions

**Summary**– Just after the 2nd Titan War, Hermes finds comfort with Lily Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, full sister of Perseus Jackson. Hermes and Lily find something else, they find love. What will happen once people figure out that Hermes and Lily are something more than friends? Will an old enemy seek to ruin their newly found relationship?

* * *

Chapter Five – Question

Lily's P.O.V

"Oh my gods. Oh my gods. Hermes, I'm so so so sorry! I'm sorry! My reflexes…I'm so sorry!" I was freaking out. I just kicked a god in the sack…A god that I might have a crush on…Gods Lily! Nice going!

"I'm fine." Hermes managed to get out.

"N-No you're not."

Hermes slowly got up. "I've got to admit, you have good reflexes."

_Look where that got me_, I thought. "Can I help you with anything? I really am sorry… Is there anything I could do to make it up to you?"

* * *

Hermes P.O.V

I sat down on a tree that must have fallen, thinking.

Lily sat carefully next to me.

I smiled faintly; mine as well ask her now. Wing it Hermes. That can be your new motto. "Actually yes…I came here to ask you...if...erm..."

She looked at me curiously, "If?"

"YouwouldgotothatballatOlympus." I said quickly.

"What?" Lily asked.

I took a deep breath. Be a man Hermes…"I wanted to know if you would g-go to that ball on Olympus with me."

* * *

Lily's P.O.V

Did he just? Oh my gods he did. Did he feel the tingles too when we touched? Should I say yes? _Of course_ I should. _No_ you shouldn't. _Yes_ I should. _No_, you'll get hurt. Shut up conscience.

What was that quote again? Oh yeah. Follow your heard. Sorry conscience. "Oh. Uhm. Sure I guess."

Hermes face brightened. "Really?" He asked excitedly.

"I said yes."

He smiled and hugged me, my face felt like it was on fire. We sat hugging each other for a while. I couldn't help but to think that I fit perfectly into his arms. Like they were designed for me.

"Hermes, I can't breathe." I giggled.

"Sorry." He blushed.

I shifted and felt something uncomfortably rubbing against me. The box of rats!

I handed it to him and smirked. "Give them to George and Martha for me. After all, I promised them. And you still owe me that list of your children."

* * *

Hermes P.O.V

She said yes. She said yes! Why would she say no to a guy like me anyways?

I looked at the box and smirked at her. "Well, let me do that right now, mi lady."

Lily blushed. She looked adorable…Snap out of it, Hermes. You're in the middle of a conversation.

I snapped my fingers and a piece of paper with a pen appeared. I carefully wrote down all my kids' locations, how old they are, what they look like, and other stuff they might need to know.

"Thanks for doing this Hermes. It means a lot to me. And most likely to them in the long shot." She said.

I laughed and looked at the huge list, suddenly feeling a bit awkward with all the names, but non-the-less, I signed it (Just in case she gave it to someone like Chiron or Dionysus who would need proof that these kids actually exist) and handed it to her.

Lily grinned and looked at the list before hugging me. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

"No problem, Love."

She blushed again at the pet name. I looked at my watch and frowned, time sure did pass by quickly when you didn't want it too.

"It's getting late, you should go. Your brother is most likely worried." I said, still saddened by the fact that I had to take her back.

Lily frowned and looked at her watch. "Yeah…The campfire's probably over by now."

* * *

Lily P.O.V.

I didn't want to go. He made me happy, but he was right. Percy would be freaking out right now.

I frowned and looked at my watch. "Yeah…The campfire's probably over by now."

Hermes regarded me sadly. "Here give me your hand and close your eyes. I'm going to transport you to the back of your cabin so you don't have to walk."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Of course. Wouldn't want you to get lost." He held out his hand, which I took quickly and shut my eyes.

Suddenly I felt a burning sensation but it was over quickly after I felt it.

"You can open your eyes now."

I opened them and looked around. Sure enough we were behind me and Percy's cabin and I looked at him sadly.

"Don't look so sad. You look much better smiling. Oh and Lily." He waved his hand and flowers appeared.

Not just an ordinary flowers. These were gorgeous flowers. Like a rose except the prettiest light blue that almost matched Hermes eyes. Absolutely breath taking.

"Their beautiful!" I exclaimed.

He winked and said, "Lily remember, the balls on Saturday night, so I'll most likely see you then." Hermes then took my hand and kissed it softly.

My cheeks felt like they were lava. I was sad that he had to leave, but hey, I'll see him soon.

"See you Hermes." I said with a slight smile.

* * *

Aphrodite's P.O.V

I groaned. I have _never _been this frustrated with trying to figure out who's dating who. I usually knew or created the love myself. But Hermes…I have no clue. I looked through my list.

Any of my kids? No. Hermes isn't into fashion like my kids. Nothing in common.

Hephaestus? Nah. Too…weird.

Demeter? Ew. No. Hermes usually can't keep a single flower alive.

Athena? No. Too smart.

Apollo? Eh. Could be.

Hecate? I laughed. No. Not after his fling with the Goddess of Magic herself that led to heartbreak when they broke up. More like she broke up with him.

Who else was there to choose from? Then it came to me.

Poseidon.

Poseidon's little girl.

She was _perfect _for him. How could I not see it sooner? They had so much in common! I smirked. This was going to be so much fun. I could tell.

* * *

**AN: I'm soo sorry for not updating! I was trying to figure out how to make this chapter perfect. Finally, I feel like this is okay. Long, but okay. Besides, we like long chapters don't we?**

**I hope I made it up with the double chapter update. Maybe?**

**I'm also interested if you guys would like to see a little side pairing of Brianna (Daughter of Hecate) and Will Solace together. After all, I love minor characters.**

**Anywho. Review, Subscribe, and favorite? Please?**

**-**_**BriCastellan**_


	7. Shopping

**Title –**Teach An Old God New Tricks

**Author** – _BriCastellan_

**Main Couple/Pairing –**Hermes/OC Sister of Percy

**Mentioned Couples –**Percy/Annabeth, Katie/Travis

**Rating –**Teen+ for minor romantic sessions

**Summary**– Just after the 2nd Titan War, Hermes finds comfort with Lily Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, full sister of Perseus Jackson. Hermes and Lily find something else, they find love. What will happen once people figure out that Hermes and Lily are something more than friends? Will an old enemy seek to ruin their newly found relationship?

* * *

Chapter Six – Shopping?

Lily's P.O.V

"I don't want to get up." I groaned, barely awake.

"Lilz, if you don't get up in the next," Percy checked his watch, "Ten minutes and get to breakfast then we're going to get stuck washing the dishes. With lava. Remember?"

That was not one of the best days. I jumped up quickly and ran to the bathroom to brush my hair, change clothes, brush my teeth, and applied mascara. The _only _type of make-up I put on.

I stumbled out and saw Percy waiting impatiently by the door. "I'm coming, Perce. Patience is key."

"Pft. Look who's talking!" I rolled my eyes.

I was about to leave when I saw the piece of paper on my dresser that had Hermes children listed on it. I dashed to get it before grabbing Percy's hand and pulled him to the Poseidon table, just in time.

Chiron trotted over to the main table, "I have some announcements to make, now that Perseus and Lillian have decided to join us." There was a bunch of snorts and giggles at the fact that we were later than the others, like usual.

"Firstly, Capture the Flag will be postponed." A groan arose from the Ares cabin, along with some happy smiles from the Aphrodite cabin. "The reason for that brings me to the Second announcement. There will be a formal ball at Olympus on Saturday night. This Saturday night."

All of the sudden there were some more groans from the Ares cabin and cheering, squealing, and giggling from the Aphrodite Cabin and some others.

"Quiet down, please." Once everyone calmed down Chiron continued, "Once again this is a _formal _event. It is required that the ladies wear dresses and the gentlemen wear suits. After the ball those who aren't going to be year rounders' will be picked up and brought home. Those who will be year rounders' will be picked up in our vans. Now dig in!"

Percy frowned. "I have to wear a suit?"

I giggled. "Yes, Percy. Can you hear? Are you going to ask Annabeth to be your date?"

Percy blushed and looked away and I burst into a fit of laughter. "Good luck."

"She's going to say yes anyways."

"If you're so confident, then I dare you to ask her now."

"In front of everybody?" Percy questioned and I nodded.

"Unless you're afraid of being publically rejected."

"…I…erm…Can't."

"OOooh. Percy, Percy, Percy is scaredy cat." I said, giving him my best baby voice and pinching his nose.

"Fine! I'll do it right now!" He swatted my hand away and got up onto the table.

I stared up at him wide-eyed. I was totally teasing him! He's going to make a fool out of himself!

"Can I please have your attention everybody?" Percy shouted and instantly it got quieter.

"Thank you," Percy turned and looked over at Annabeth, "Annabeth Chase, the amazing, fantastic, daughter of Athena, will you do me, the extraordinary honor, of being my date to the Olympian Ball?"

Dionysus and Chiron were both frowning at him, given the fact that he was standing on the table. The Aphrodite Cabin held their breath. Annabeth was blushing 50 shades of red.

"Oh…um…of course I will, Seaweed Brain."

Percy smirked and jumped down, before sticking his tongue out at me and moved over to give Annabeth a huge hug.

My ears were starting to hurt with all the squealing and cheering from the Aphrodite Cabin.

I saw some of the other cabins get up and go to their schedules so I got up and threw my food away before joining them.

Hermes P.O.V

"You know the drill Athena. Sign here and here."

She rolled her eyes, signed it, and I handed her the package.

"See you, Hermes."

I waved and teleported to my palace.

I let out a sigh of tiredness; I finished all the orders (For right now) and could finally relax. It's times like these when I regret having the overnight option.

There was a knock at my door and lazily opened it up to see Apollo leaning against the frame with a huge grin on his face.

"Soo…you and Aphrodite, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. I love him as a brother, but seriously, I'm going to kill him one day. "No. She's just being nosey."

Apollo faked being surprised, "Aphrodite? Nosey? I don't believe it!"

We both burst out laughing.

"Well you should know that Ares thinks your bedding his play toy and he's totally pissed off. Good luck Hermes!"

I groaned and closed the door when he left, resting my forehead on the door.

Just what I needed. Having Ares mad at me.

_Hestia's on line one. _Martha said, breaking the silence.

Lily's P.O.V

I grabbed a water bottle and drank it completely, looking over the list of Hermes kids.

**Tabatha Botta, 9 years old, Oregon**

**Clayton Hopwood, 12 years old, California **(_Oh great. My favorite state.)_

**Allie and Cleo Nobriga, twin sisters, 10 years old, Maine**

"Whattcha looking at?" Percy said, interrupting my reading, looking over my shoulder.

_I can't lie to him. I'll just…slide the truth. _

"Hermes must've dropped it off last night. It's a list of all his children he wants camp to bring to here."

"Oh." He sat by me and drank a bottle of water with me. "You should really bring that to Chiron."

I rolled my eyes. "I was planning on keeping it and not showing anybody."

"Nice sarcasm. I was just trying to help. Now get up, breaks over. Time to get some last minute training in."

Xxxxxx Page Break Xxxxxx

Percy knocked on the Big Houses door right before dinner. We had just finished all of our activities, and to be honest, we were quite exhausted. I decided to bring the list to Chiron so he can send all of Hermes kids to safety, and actually, I was hoping maybe I could go get one to safety as well. I knew that I was going to be bored all summer if the only thing I did was help them train some newbies.

Chiron opened the door and looked at us, "What can I help you with, Percy, Lily?"

I held up the list. "Hermes delivered this to me last night, it has all of his children, their ages, and where they live. He wants Camp to send people to go bring them here."

Chiron took the list and looked curiously at it before inviting us in. We sat at the Ping-Pong table/ Meeting Table and he looked at it again.

"So he brought this to you, you say?" Chiron asked, thoughtfully.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'.

"He even signed it at the bottom." Percy added.

Chiron frowned, "I don't know why he gave it to you though, when he could have given it to me personally." He looked at me and I began to feel a little bit guilty for not telling them the complete truth. Chiron continued, "I suppose we'll need a councilor meeting as well."

The conch sound could be heard in the distance. And Chiron stuffed the list into a bag.

"Do you want us to tell the other councilors?" Percy asked.

"Oh, yes. Tell them we're having a meeting after breakfast tomorrow to discuss the recruitment of Hermes' children, please. Now I don't want to keep you guys from dinner, so let's go."

Xxxxxx Page Break! Xxxxxx

I was walking back from the campfire with Percy. A little Athena kid had spent the whole campfire time by telling a scary story about "Spiders" (In his opinion, I wanted to laugh, but hey, I needed to be nice. He's just a kid).

Percy lazily opened the door and plopped on the bed without realizing we had a visitor.

I looked wide-eyed at the Goddess that was in our cabin.

Why in Hades was Aphrodite in our cabin?

I coughed, "Um…Perce."

"What Lily-" He saw Aphrodite and stood up. "Lady Aphrodite. "

Percy and I bowed respectfully.

Aphrodite giggled, "Hi, sweeties!"

I exchanged a glance with Percy. "Um…It truly is an honor, Lady Aphrodite, but why are you here?"

"Hunny, you can drop the 'Lady' part. We are friends after all, right?" She gave us both a sweet smile before continuing. "I saw that Perseus asked out Annabeth." She squealed and Percy blushed while shifting awkwardly.

She sighed happily. "Young love. So adorable."

I frowned, "That still doesn't say why you're here La- I mean Aphrodite."

"You see, since you both have dates, I figured I would take you both with me so we can go clothes shopping." She said happily.

I could tell how Percy felt about this. One time when Mom tried to get Percy to go clothes shopping, she had to drag him the whole way there. As for me with clothes shopping, I don't mind it, but it's not my favorite thing to do in the world.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lily, you have a _date_? Who is he?"

Now it was my time to shift awkwardly. "It's a secret."

Before Percy could question me further Aphrodite took both our hands. "Close your eyes!"

I guess we didn't have a choice on whether or not we wanted to go clothes shopping… Non-the-less we both closed our eyes.

I felt the same burning sensation that made my body feel like it was melting and my insides were ripping. Though, once again, the pain went away quickly. I'm not complaining.

"You can open your eyes now."

I looked around. Where am I? The only thing I can see is clothes. Some type of mall maybe? There were dresses, tuxedos, and all the shoes possible.

Percy asked the question I was wondering. "Where are we, Aphrodite?"

She grinned, "It's my own mall."

The only thing going through my mind right now was…_Who the Hades wants their own mall?_

"We aren't…erm…going to go through all of these clothes are we?" Percy asked, obviously wanting to leave right now.

"Only until we find you guys the _perfect _outfits!" She giggled excitedly before pulling us over to the Tuxedo's and dress pants.

"Now, We're going to start with Percy, if you don't mind Lillian." She gave me another smile.

"No I don't mind." _In fact, you can skip me if you want. _

Xxxxxx About an hour time fast forward Xxxxxx

Percy was changing into probably the 60th tuxedo Aphrodite forced him to try on.

I was tired. I looked around, no clocks in the room outside of the changing room. By my own tiredness, it would be a fair guess to tell that it was about 1 o'clock in the morning.

Percy came out in a completely black tuxedo, fancy white dress shirt underneath, black pants, with a matching black tie.

Aphrodite got up and circled him. "I think this is it! Don't you agree, Lily?"

I looked over at him. All these outfits look the same to me, I wasn't going to tell her that, but they did. "Oh it looks sooo handsome! Annabeth will just be swooning over you!" My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Percy struggled to keep from laughing. Aphrodite, not sensing the sarcasm, nodded. "This is it, Percy. Do you like it?"

He frowned. "It looks…fine?"

She smiled happily, "Now go and change back into your camp clothes. Keep the clothes set. It's a gift. When you're done come over to the dresses area, I need to get Lily a dress now."

He smirked, obviously happy that it was my turn to be tortured before disappearing back to the changing room.

Aphrodite took me over to the dress area. I mentally frowned. There were _thousands_ of dresses in here! If it took Aphrodite to pick out a simple tuxedo an hour, how long will it take her to find a 'Perfect' dress?

She sat on a pink couch that appeared and looked at every part of me for a long time. I felt a little self-conscious and squirmed slightly under her gaze.

Percy entered and sat on the floor, tiredly holding the clothes set.

"I think we're going to go white and black. It would suit your skin tone and make your eyes pop. Not to mention it's a more, ah, traditional." Aphrodite finally said, dragging me over to some dresses.

I spent about an hour in the changing room. She'd pass over dresses, I'd put them on, twirl for her, get a simple "No that won't do.", a snore from Percy who fell asleep on the floor, go into the changing room, and repeat the process.

This was probably the 30th dress I put on. I studied myself in the mirror that was in the changing room. I think this one was by far my most favorite. It was a simple white flow dress that went up to my knees with a black belt with a bow on the side. It wasn't too little, and not to fancy.

I smiled at myself before exiting; hoping Aphrodite will finally like this dress.

Her eyes widened. "Twirl!"

I did as she asked and she just stared at me before circling around me. She looked once more at every part of me and the dress.

"I think that's it." Aphrodite said. "You look stunning."

I blushed at the compliment and said thanks while she woke up Percy.

"Doesn't your sister look nice, Percy?"

I could tell he was only half awake. His eyes were a little glazed and he kept blinking away the sleepiness that threatened to take over. "Yeah. Are we done now, Aphrodite?"

"Go ahead and change, sweetie. Keep the dress. And no, Percy. Now we move on to shoes!" She squealed excitedly.

It was going to be a long night. Or morning, I guess?

Xxxxxx Time fast forward Xxxxxx

Percy waved goodbye to Aphrodite before running into the cabin to get some sleep. I stayed behind the cabin with Aphrodite, trying not to be rude.

"Thanks Aphrodite. For everything. The dress is gorgeous!" I said.

She smiled, "No problem. And by the way, I know about you and Hermes. I approve. Now shut your eyes, Ares is probably waiting for me." She took my hand and covered my own eyes with it before disappearing.

She knows about me and Hermes? She _approves?_ Well at least that's somebody that does. It made me wonder how long it will take for others to hear. Hopefully they won't until the ball.

I went inside the cabin and curled up in my bed, allowing the thoughts of the Olympian Ball to take me off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: There's a link on my profile to Lily's dress!**

**I am so so so so so so sorry for not updating quickly! It's just that I've been working on my story that I forgot to work on this one! *Hugs and passes around blue cookies* Maybe this will make you guys hate me less? Thanks everyone for keeping me going with this! I appreciate the reviews, favorites, and subscribing! You guys have no idea how much they inspire me to keep doing the story! So you guys know the drill, review, favorite, and subscribe!**

**Next chapter is the Olympian Ball!**

**-**_**BriCastellan**_


	8. The Olympian Ball

**Title –**Teach An Old God New Tricks

**Author** – _BriCastellan_

**Main Couple/Pairing –**Hermes/OC Sister of Percy

**Mentioned Couples –**Percy/Annabeth, Katie/Travis

**Rating –**Teen+ for minor romantic sessions

**Summary**– Just after the 2nd Titan War, Hermes finds comfort with Lily Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, full sister of Perseus Jackson. Hermes and Lily find something else, they find love. What will happen once people figure out that Hermes and Lily are something more than friends? Will an old enemy seek to ruin their newly found relationship?

* * *

Chapter 7 – The Olympian Ball

Lily's P.O.V

"You're staying at Camp Half-Blood this school year, Hun? Did I do something wrong? I'm s-"

I rolled my eyes. "Chiron wants me to stay so I can help him train, Mom. It's not you or even Paul. I just wanna be helpful around here. They need me."

Percy and I had Iris-Messaged my mother to talk about our plans this summer. I felt bad for not going with Percy, but at the same time, I think it would be nice to have the cabin all alone.

My mother sighed sadly. "If it's what you want, Lily…Percy, are you staying as well?"

Percy grinned, "Nope. I'm coming home!"

She smiled, "At least I'll have one child…Lily, promise me that you'll be safe."

"I'll be fine," I smiled, "After all, there's no place safer than Camp Half-Blood."

"Promise to Iris-Message me at least once a week?" She looked at me with pleading eyes that I couldn't say no too.

"Of course." She smiled happily as someone knocked on our cabin door.

"Got to go Mom, I'll see you Friday night." Percy said, getting ready to cut off the Iris-Message.

"Love you both!" Percy swiped his hand through the image, cutting it off, before going to answer the door.

I continued to sit at the fountain (That Tyson managed to fix for us, Thank gods), staring at where the image was, feeling insanely guilty. A part of me was happy though that she didn't cry or get too upset over it.

I glanced behind me and saw Percy leaning on the door frame, talking to Annabeth, which made me drift thoughts over to the Olympian Ball. It was Thursday today, so which means Saturday is rapidly approaching. I was totally stressing out about it and the fact that Percy kept asking who asked me to the ball wasn't helping either. I mean…What if I rip the dress on accident? What if I mess up on my hair? All of this was running through my mind and the stress kept coming.

"Lilllllllly." Percy shook me out of my thoughts. "You okay?"

I got up and stretched. "I'm totally fine."

He raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

I nodded, hoping Percy doesn't realize I was lying.

Percy shrugged. "Wanna go surfing?"

"Sure." I grinned and grabbed my board that was leaning on a dresser. "Where did Annabeth go?"

"She went to work on her designs for Olympus. She asked for advice on Dad's palace."

"OOooh."

Xxxxxx Time Fast-Forward! Xxxxxx

The days until the Olympian Ball were full of chaos. Whether it being the fact that an Aphrodite girl didn't have the perfect dress or Ares kids complaining about the ball being too "dressy". There was even a fight that went on with an Ares kid and a Hephaestus kid who both wanted to ask the same girl out. As for me, I was just worried that I'd do something incredibly stupid that went along with my horrible bad luck (Thanks fates).

I sat at the Beach. It was tonight. The Olympian Ball. I usually don't get too caught up about dances at the schools me and Percy have been too. But this time I was going with _Hermes_. And this was an _Olympian_ Ball. Not a dance that you can go to with shorts and a tank top. A ball with dresses and skirts, all of the stuff I usually don't bother with. I'm worried about what I should do with my hair. Should I do a casual pony-tail? Maybe I could do a side braid? They didn't really fit in with my stunning white and black dress. Maybe I should just have someone in the Aphrodite Cabin do my hair…

They'd take _forever_ though. I've seen people today that have been dragged at 6:00 A.M and haven't left yet and it was 3:00 P.M! It's hard for me to stay in the same place for an hour at most!

I groaned and laid back into the sand. Why am I stressing over something as simple as this? I thought about the pros and cons of asking Aphrodite's Cabin's for help. After about 15 minutes of contemplating, I decided I'd go there at 5:30, an hour and 30 minutes before the vans take us to Olympus.

I let my mind wander off to Percy. I was going to miss him; the cabin might get a little lonely. But I think I'll survive. _Hopefully_. Then again, what's a Half-blood life without some drama? I'm like a drama magnet.

I heard voices behind me and I glance behind me, Percy was racing Annabeth to see who could make it over to me faster. I laughed when I saw Annabeth trip Percy so she could win.

"Hey, Lily!" Annabeth said breathlessly, sitting down next to me.

"Hey, Annie."

She hit my arm harshly, "Don't call me Annie!"

"Sorry." I rolled my eyes. _Not sorry at all._

Percy slowly came over to us, breathing rapidly. "Cheater. Ch-Cheater." He got out.

Annabeth snorted, "As Lily would say, 'I didn't cheat, I helped myself.'"

He sat down on the other side of Annabeth. "You okay Lily? I haven't seen you since we went surfing."

I shrugged, "I'm fine, Perce."

Xxxxxx Brief Time Fast-forward 6 P.M Xxxxxx

"OW! That hurts, Drew!"

"Not my fault your hair is so tangly! I mean, like seriously! You come here with an hour and a half till the ball and ask if we can make your hair look acceptable." She continued combining through my hair, earning winces from me, "And you leave us with this tangly mess of hair that smells like salt."

"Better than seaweed." I shot back. She didn't answer. I quickly regretted the decision to ask them for help.

A couple minutes later Drew got my hair silky smooth and started to mess around with strands of it, making a messy bun on top, before pulling out a curling iron and curling only a select few of strands. She quickly took out the bun, curling some other strands, making another (Fancier) bun again. She added some small flowers to it (With me complaining that it was too fancy and her not listening other than to tell me she was going to duct-tape my mouth shut soon).

After about 25 minutes of this, she finally asked, "Do you like it?"

I frowned, it was hard to see me so dressed up like this, I usually just do a braid, ponytail or nothing with my hair. Now I looked like I could be a hair model! It was so gorgeous, I wondered if I'm even pulling it off.

She frowned as I observed myself, not giving an answer. "Do you not like it?"

"No, no!" I answered quickly, "I love it! Thank you!" I started to get up before Drew's hand slammed me back into the seat.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Uhm…My cabin?"

"No! I'm not done with your make-up!" She said angrily, before pulling out a large tray of make-up.

I panicked. "I only asked for my hair done." I shifted awkwardly, not wanting Drew to overdue my trying to be natural theme.

She rolled her eyes. "You're going to sit here, let me do my job, and you will do it quietly, if not silently."

I sighed. "I don't have a choice do I?"

Drew grinned. "Of course not sweetie!"

Xxxxxx Time Fast-Forward to 6:50 P.M Xxxxxx

I looked my hair over (Which gladly wasn't effected when I put my dress on) and fixed my dress. I've been in the bathroom for about 5 minutes, just looking over my hair and makeup. Gladly enough, Drew did an okay job on my makeup. It wasn't anything too extraordinary, like hers, which is an explosion of colors on her face (Which made her look like a Barbie), but it wasn't too plain either.

Percy knocked on the door. "Done yet princess? They're loading the vans."

"Oh…uhm…sorry…right." I mumbled before leaving the bathroom and getting my purse (It only held my Sunglasses, Emergency Cell Phone, Some cash, and some drachma's).

I turned around and saw Percy staring at me.

"What? Is it too much? I knew I shouldn't have asked Drew to fix it for me…"

He shook his head. "No. It's just I haven't ever seen you looking so…" He struggled for the right word. "Not you."

I frowned. It was going to be a long night. I just prayed to Aphrodite that I wouldn't mess this up.

Xxxxxx Time Fast-Forward to 30 minutes after Ball started Xxxxxx

Hermes P.O.V

I haven't found Lily anywhere! I've been looking everywhere! It's like she magically disappeared. I really wanted to find her. I've seen Percy by his friends but I haven't seen Lily yet. I bit my lip, would Aphrodite know where Lily was?

Wait a second! I'm Hermes! The God of Travelers! I should know where she is! I closed my eyes and a picture came into my mind, showing me that Lily was at the edge of Olympus, looking down at the mortal world whilst leaning on a railing in a gorgeous white dress with a black belt. I couldn't see her face, but her hair looked like perfection as well.

After staring at the image for a while I decided to actually go and talk to her (After all…She sort of is my date for the ball). I excused myself from the conversation I was having with Iris, I jogged over to the far side of Olympus to her.

"Hey, you look wonderful today." I said once I got to her.

I must have scared her (On accident) because she jumped and quickly glared at me once she got herself together.

"Did I scare you?" I gave her a sideways grin.

She hit my arm. "Yes, you did!" She paused. "Sorry for not going to you sooner, I couldn't find you anywhere so I took a short break."

I rolled my eyes. "I was looking for you too. Maybe I didn't expect you to look like a supermodel."

Lily's eyes widened. "Oh my gods…I knew it was too much. Aphrodite came in the middle of the night and forced me and Percy to go shopping with her. Well, she made us put the stuff on while she picked outfits…And I didn't know what to do with my hair, so I asked one of Aphrodite's kids to do it for me. She threatened me, so she did my makeup too…And…and…"

I started laughing halfway in her rambling. She was worried about all of that?

She frowned, "Why are you laughing Hermes? It's not funny!"

"Of course it's funny! You just kept rambling on, when I love how you look tonight." I said through laughter.

Lily blushed at the complement then grabbed her purse and hit my stomach really hard with it. "That's so not nice!"

I gained control of my laughter and stopped. With pleading eyes I said, "Will you do me the spectacular honor of forgiving me?"

She grinned and hugged me, which I quickly returned. "Of course I do."

"And by the way, you do look wonderful. Now can I have a dance?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

She shifted awkwardly. "I'm not much of a dancer…"

I took her hands, "Nonsense. Dancing is possibly the easiest thing in the world."

She stared at me, looking nervous, before saying, "If I step on your feet, don't blame me, Mister Hermes."

I grinned before waltzing around randomly; the music from the main area (Where you were supposed to be) could barely be heard over here. Lily started to giggle so I waltzed fasted and she started to giggle up a storm.

I smirked about 10 minutes later, when we stopped in a garden, even father from the area we were supposed to be, with Lily out of breath.

"That was fun!"

"I told you it was going to be fun, and you didn't step on my feet once."

"Maybe it's because you took control of our movements."

"Lily, you aren't a robot, unless you're not telling me something, I can't control you."

She burst into laughter again and I laughed with her this time.

I was usually at the party, hanging around with minor gods and goddesses and dancing with random people. But this, this was much more fun than the normal party or 'ball' as Aphrodite called it, even though there's rock music playing. I think she wanted everyone to wear fancy clothing.

When we finally stopped laughing, I realized how close we were to each other. I also realized that I was automatically leaning down to kiss her. I stopped when our noses barely touched, giving her the opportunity to step back or tell me not to kiss her. She did the exact opposite of what I thought she would do.

Lily quickly closed the distance between us and wrapped her hands around my neck, my arms moved to her waist. After a while, I pulled back, not that I wasn't enjoying it, but because we both needed a moment to breathe.

We were still close to each other and our noses were touching.

She grinned at me after catching her breath. "That was fun also."

I quickly joined to grin with her. "Yep, pretty sure you aren't a robot. Robots can't kiss that good."

Lily blushed again at the compliment before she ran over to a bench that was nearby, motioning for me to follow her.

I jogged over and sat next to her, and we sat in silence for a while.

I glanced over at her; she seemed to be thinking hard. "Something bothering you?"

She nodded before blushing. "What…are we…?"

"You mean…as in relationship wise?"

She nodded again.

I thought it out for a while. I really wanted to hang out with her more and have her be my girlfriend (And maybe more) but I didn't want to rush her. I mean after all, if this counts as a date, it's only date number one. But then again, I did kiss her. Well…She kissed me.

"Whatever you want us to be." I turned my attention over to some trees.

She didn't answer for a while.

"…Do gods even…like…date?"

I faked being outraged. "Of course we do! Some date mortals and some date other goddesses."

Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you angry."

I laughed for a second. "I'm not mad."

She didn't say anything. Eventually she asked, "Would it be okay for us too…like uhm…more than friends?"

I grinned. "If you want to be, Lillian."

"Don't call me Lillian! And you're totally ruining the serious vibe we're supposed to be having!"

"I'm not a serious god, Lily."

She rolled her eyes. "You can be when you want to be!"

I shrugged, she was right. I pulled out her purse that I took from her (Without her knowing of course). I already knew what was in there because well, I already checked when she wasn't looking (Again).

I pulled out her sunglasses and put them on. They were girly. It had a frame that went from the eyebrow to mid-nose and the frame was also white. The lenses were tilted a faint pink. Needless to say, I would never wear these, except for right now.

I poked her. "Like my sunglasses?"

She turned to look at me and her eyes widened. "When did you take my purse?"

Lily reached over to get the purse but I held it away from her. "When we were dancing."

"How come I didn't notice?!"

"I'm the god of thieves."

She struggled to get the purse and I got up and jogged away. "If you want the purse you're going to have to come and get it."

Lily groaned. "I'm wearing heels, Hermes! That's unfair!"

I waved it around. "No excuse! It's okay though. I can just keep the purse. I needed a new one anyway." I made a diva pose to make her laugh.

She giggled and raced up to me, grabbing her purse and the sunglasses off my face.

I glanced at my watch; it was nearly time for the campers to leave.

I gave her a sad look, "You're leaving soon. Are you going to your mothers?"

She shook her head. "Nah. Chiron needed help with training new campers and Percy's leaving."

I wiggled my eyebrows, "So you've got the cabin _all_ alone?"

Lily glared at me.

"I'm kidding, Lily. Smile more." I took her hand and led her back to the party, "You should probably go back and say goodbye to Percy."

"Oh my gods! I forgot about that!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh and Hermes? Can we like…not tell anyone about this? Mostly including my father?"

I felt my eyes widen. That's right! Her father! Hades! He's going to kill me if he finds out!

He won't find out though. Well of course he's going to find out…Not for a while, though…

"Your fathers going to kill me." I said worriedly.

She giggled, "Don't tell him then."

"It's hard to hide things from a God, Lily. He will eventually find out…"

Lily bit her lip. "Can we just wait and see if he does."

I frowned. "If that's what you want…but if I become the first god to ever be killed, I get to blame you this time."

She grinned. "M'kay."

I stopped when we got close to the ball area. "Lily, tonight has been an amazing night. But I think you should go say good-bye to your brother. I'll see you soon."

Lily looked into my eyes. "When?"

"Whenever I have a free moment."

She grinned and I kissed her forehead.

"See you."

Lily smirked as she stepped away, "I love you."

She ran off (Looking kind of funny because she's wearing heels) before I could respond.

"I love you too, Lily. I love you too." I said softly, even though she was too far gone to hear me.

* * *

**AN: Wow, I'm so so so so so sorry for the late update! Does this 3,000+ word chapter make up for it? I've been busy (again) writing my story. I was reminded of this when I got an email saying somebody new favorited and followed the story. I'd like to thank everyone for sticking with me!**

**This chapter has got on my nerves a lot. I really wanted to make this chapter perfect…I didn't want to take any longer though. Was this good enough for the ball?**

**And don't worry, Poseidon will be finding out soon (For those wondering about his reaction).**

**Now time to say the usual: Review, Favorite, Follow, ext. FanFiction sends me an email of happiness every time someone does and it gives me inspiration to write more! Keep going so I will keep going!**

**-_BriCastellan_**


	9. Egg and Long Council Meetings

**Title –**Teach An Old God New Tricks

**Author** – _BriCastellan_

**Main Couple/Pairing –**Hermes/OC Sister of Percy

**Mentioned Couples –**Percy/Annabeth, Katie/Travis

**Rating –**Teen+ for minor romantic sessions

**Summary**– Just after the 2nd Titan War, Hermes finds comfort with Lily Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, full sister of Perseus Jackson. Hermes and Lily find something else, they find love. What will happen once people figure out that Hermes and Lily are something more than friends? Will an old enemy seek to ruin their newly found relationship?

* * *

Chapter 8 – The Egg and Long Council Meetings

Lily's P.O.V

I groggily got up out of bed before going to get dressed and comb my hair. I was so tired last night that I just plopped on the bed and fell asleep, when I woke up I was still in my dress and my hair was still up (Some parts, I must of messed it up from rolling around).

I took a speedy shower and quickly slipped on the regular Camp Half-Blood shirt and some jean capris before combing my hair. Taking a pony, I put my hair up into a ponytail, with a few strands in the front left out. Typical look. It felt much better to be me and not a Barbie doll in high heels.

Speaking of shoes, I put on my flip flops and walked over to the door, about to leave when I saw something on my bed side table that caught my eye.

I sat on my bed and looked at the little box curiously. It wasn't even a box. It was sea green with a brown ribbon tied on the lid, a present. I paused. What if this was some lame prank from the Stolls?

I sighed out loud. They have me paranoid. It's just a present, right? I opened it up cautiously. Inside was an egg that was dyed a faint pink with green dots. Sort of like an Easter egg. I looked at the lid; there was a note that said "Crack me."

I was getting quite frustrated. Why did someone get me an Easter egg, when Christmas was coming up? Someone needs a new Calendar...

I took the egg and went to the bathroom sink, sword in hand. I don't trust the Stolls, or secret presents. I learned my lesson the first week I got to Camp.

I carefully cracked it open, waiting for liquid to come out. Instead, another note was inside. I scratched my head. If it was another note telling me to do something else, I'm going to flip. I unraveled the note and read the fancy writing aloud to myself.

"Dear, Lily. You left before I could say this, but, I love you. I'll see you soon, maybe Monday night, but I can't promise anything. Hermes."

I looked at the mirror to see myself blushing heavily, the memories of what happened last night finally sinking in. I was Hermes _girlfriend._

There was knocking at the door, so I hurriedly put the note back in the egg, went by my bed and put it back in the box. I didn't have the heart to throw it away so I just put it in a hidden compartment on my bed side table.

The knocking was starting to get obnoxious because they haven't stopped once. Just pounding. It was a dead giveaway on who it was. I opened the door and was greeted with a tackle hug.

"Hiiiiii!" Bri said, finally stopping the hug.

Bri has always pounded on the door until I reached it. She always has and most likely, always will. I knew it was her from the beginning.

"Hey. I'm guessing your ribs are fixed again?"

"Yeah! I feel great. I didn't see you at the ball! Where were you? We could have pointed out cute guys together!"

_Uhm._ "I was just, erm, looking through the gardens…thinking, I guess."

_Please have her believe me. Please have her believe me. Please have her believe me._

She raised a questioning eyebrow, "You okay?"

I nodded, "Totally."

She still didn't completely believe me, but she let it slide (For now). "Chiron told me to remind you that we have another councilor meeting before dinner."

I groaned. "Another one?"

She grinned, "They aren't that bad."

"Coming from the sorceress who can entertain herself by removing people's toes and fingernails. All I can do is just sit there."

Bri laughed and took my hand before dragging me out of my cabin.

"Where are we going?" I said while trying not to trip over anything.

Bri stopped for a second. "Do you have your sword?"

I nodded and pointed to my necklace that had a fish on it. "Yeah. Why?"

She grinned. "I figured we could hang out in the forest and kill some monsters before the meeting. You didn't expect me to let you be lazy all day, could you?"

_I was hoping you would._ I replied with a groan as she continued to drag me to the forest.

I remember that one day Percy made a rule that I wouldn't go in here without him, he says it's too dangerous. That rule was quickly broken by Bri who forces me to go with her. So far though, I haven't gotten hurt.

Bri continued to drag me through the forest, whilst I continued to stumble over roots and weeds.

"You do realize I have 2 amazing things, their called legs. Besides, I'd feel much safer if you let my hand go so I can get my sword out." I said, rather loudly.

She let my hand go, "Don't be so loud, Lilyyy. You're going to make them hear us."

"Isn't that the purpose of coming out here?" I shouted, while containing my giggles. I tugged on my necklace and it detaches itself and forms into a Celestial Bronze sword that had turtle designs on the hilt (My favorite animal, possibly influenced by my Dad's genes).

"Lily, don't!" Bri warned while pulling out her own sword, clearly feeling unsafe.

I bounced in front of her, walking backwards. "This could possibly be the safest place in the world, Brianna, Dear daughter of Hecate! I mean there's not like there's any monsters in this already creepy forest." I said sarcastically, once again shouting it out.

She shifted silently, her eyes darting around her, looking for any monsters in sight.

I grinned, I loved doing this. We did this every time we went out here, and it only took a couple minutes for a monster to appear, and then, we'd destroy it.

"I'm Lillian Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon. Did you know that invisible monster? Come at me bro!"

Bri paled and whispered, "Lily…Look behind you…"

"What?" I turned around and was greeted with a big slobbery tongue. I giggled, "Hey Mrs. O'Leary! I haven't seen you since the war!" I scratched behind her ears. "Good girl!"

Bri was breathing heavily. "Get that damn dog a collar, I couldn't tell if it was you and Percy's hellhound or another hellhound. I could've killed it."

I glared at her. "Don't kill my dog! Besides, she's as innocent as a fish!"

She laughed. "A piranha, maybe. That likes to feast on human flesh, sure."

I continued to glare at her before bursting out with laughter when Mrs. O'Leary ran over to Bri and licked her face.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww!" She made an attempt to wipe off all the slobber off her face.

I sat down on a tree stump, clutching my stomach as I laughed hysterically.

"Lily, you're so mean!" Bri said as she wiped all the slobber off on my hair.

"Oh my gods. Please tell me you didn't…"

"Opps. My hand slipped."

I slowly reached to touch my hair only to touch my slobber filled hair. I groaned. "Now I have to take another shower. Thanks Bri."

"No problem." She said as it was her turn to laugh hysterically.

I turned my sword back into my necklace and petted Mrs. O'Leary.

Bri looked at her watch. "We better go now, or well, you should go take a shower now. The meeting is soon."

I saluted her, "Yes M'am. See you Mrs. O'Leary! I'll give you a bath later."

Xxxxxx Time Fast-Forward to a little bit before the Meeting Xxxxxx

I quickly combed through my hair and put it up to a messy bun. My shower was nice, too bad that I had to rush through it though. I applied my mascara before throwing on my favorite hoodie (A black one with the words: "Warning, I have ninja skills"). The hoodie was large on me and nearly went past my jean shorts. I put my necklace/sword on and stretched.

I sighed when I looked at the wall clock. 20 minutes until the meeting, oh well. Mine as well go early. I went out the door and walked slowly to the meeting. I passed several campers, all of which seemed to be busy going to another part of camp.

I walked into the Big House because the door was already open, and quietly sat down in my usual spot near the end of the Pool Table.

I was glad to see when I sat down that I wasn't the only one here early. Will, Bri, Jake, and Nico were here.

_Wait._ Nico?

"Nikkie!" I jumped up and gave him a hug.

"It took you long enough. And don't call me Nikkie!" Nico said, trying to get out of my grip.

I let him go. "I haven't seen you since the war! I thought Hades was keeping you hostage!"

Nico laughed as he sat down again. "He just needs help around there. I mean he doesn't get any help from anyone. Especially Persephone. All she does is one, try to kill me, two, complain about me, three, try to kill me."

I grinned before sitting down, pulling my knees up to my chest and putting my hoodie around them. "Then come here more often."

"Eh. If you take Persephone out of the underworld situation, then I quite like it there. I fit in and everything. Though, I might come here more now that I don't have to worry about Hermes kids."

"_Heyyy _that hurts, bro." I snapped my neck over to the sound of the voices.

"Speak of the devils…" Nico muttered.

Connor and Travis took seats on the sides of Nico.

"So I heard you missed us." Connor smirked.

I rolled my eyes and stuck my head into my hoodie; I must have been having a cold flash, because right now, nothing seems to be warming me up.

After a while I took my head out and peered around the room. Looks like everyone's here except Chiron and Mr. D.

I took another view of everyone around me. Bri was levitating both of the Stolls. The Stolls were screaming. Jake was messing around with his chair. Drew was applying more makeup. Nico was making bones appear on the floor. Will had his music cranked (Most likely to mute the chaos happening out here). Clovis was sleeping with his head on the table. Clarisse was making cuts on the ping pong table with her knife. And other people were just trying to stay out of this.

I looked to my left. An empty seat where Percy should be. To the left of Percy's seat, another empty seat. Annabeth's seat. I glanced across from me, another empty seat. Thalia's ex-seat. I missed Thalia…I wonder if/when the hunters will visit…

"Children, please." I look over and see Chiron moving to stand over by one head of the table. Then, surprisingly, I saw Grover enter. I quickly motioned for Grover to sit by me and he does. Dionysus eventually enters with a coke and takes a seat at the other head of the table.

"Bri, will you kindly stop levitating them, they aren't birds. Clarisse, please stop making drawings on the table. Will somebody wake up Clovis?" Chiron said, rubbing his forehead with his hands.

Bri sighed. She levitated them behind Clovis and dropped them. And by drop them, I mean she literally let them fall to the floor.

At the sound of the crash, Clovis perked his head up. Connor and Travis slowly got up, holding their heads, muttering about revenge.

"You're welcome, Chiron." Bri said giving him an innocent look.

"Brianna, you could have let them down on their feet." Chiron sighed. "Onwards with the meeting. This meeting is dedicated to finding all of Hermes children, as requested."

Connor and Travis immediately gave the situation full attention.

"So what, are we going to just send out a bunch of satyrs and demi-gods out to look around the world when they could be _anywhere_?" Clarisse said, sharpening her knife now.

"We have a list of where the kids are, Clarisse. Duh." I said, rolling my eyes.

Everyone except Chiron and Dionysus looked at me, wondering how I knew that.

"How did you know that, Lily?" Will asked curiously.

I shrugged and burrowed closer into my hoodie.

"Lily is correct. And she knows this because Lord Hermes delivered the list to her and Percy to give to us." Chiron said, interrupting everyone's awkward staring at me.

"So where are they then?" Travis asked.

Bri was giving me the look that said _you-better-tell-me-how-you-know-truthfully-or-else-you-will-be-the-one-being-levitated_.

Chiron passed around the list and everyone looked at it. I tried to avoid eye contact with Bri, but she was making it difficult.

"We better get the one in California first. Too dangerous for him, with all the monsters and such." Jake contributed to the ongoing conversation they were having.

The rest of the meeting went by quickly with everyone engaged in conversation. They decided to send satyrs out for them, and if they needed any help to contact camp for it. Everyone kept giving me curious looks. Like, _Why the Hades did _she _get the list and Chiron didn't get it directly?_

I rushed out of the meeting once it was over, running over to the dinner pavilion, anxious to leave Bri, who was sure going to question me later.

Xxxxxx Time Fast-Forward to Night-time-ish Xxxxxx

I managed to avoid Bri the rest of the night. I was quite exhausted, even though I slept so much today.

I put on my SpongeBob pajama pants and a green tank top before falling on the bed.

I glanced over at the drawer in my nightstand that now contains Hermes note. I rolled on my back and stared at the ceiling. He said he loved me. Was it possible for a god to love and not lust?

I sighed.

Its times like these where I hate that I think too much.

I thought about the other thing he mentioned. About tomorrow, how if he can find the time he'll visit me. I'd really like that. Hang out more with him. When I'm with him he makes me forget about all of the war, betrayal, and loss I felt. I felt happy and content with my life, which was a first.

I fell asleep after a while, with the thought of Hermes seeing me tomorrow.

* * *

**AN: How was that chapter? I thought I should've added a little Lily and Bri bonding. Don't worry, this chapter was mainly just a filler, now I get too start working on another chapter. Their first (Techniqually) date. Excited? I am, to write it.**

**Did you guys like the egg letter? I got the idea off Pintrest. You guys should look it up, it's really a cute way to get your letters around.**

**Here it goes again, review/follow/favorite because it makes me write more!**

**Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites for the last chapter, btw!**

**-**_**BriCastellan**_


End file.
